


For Us

by Acological



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlash, Some Clarke/Finn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU: To be in a world so far away from you. My only wish was to be closer. Clarke Griffin meets Alexandria "Lexa" Woods during a morning jog. They immediately hit it off. Months past and the two become best friends. Many of Clarke's friends often ask her about the texts she receives during school. They'll finally know when said texter transfers to their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Us

Clarke huffed as she ran through the foggy park, squinting to see for some sort of light or figuration of a figure of a person. Going on morning jogs was a daily routine for Clarke, no matter what weather, she still had stuck up to the routine since she was fourteen. She slowed down as her breathing shortened. If it had been Spring or Summer, she would've been running longer than thirty minutes if not for the cold and dry weather. She collapsed on the nearby bench, she put her hand in her pocket to get her water bottle only to freeze when she remembered she had forgotten it. She groaned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her beating heart and form some saliva in her mouth to get it somewhat wet. She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time.  _5:28_   She had been jogging for less than thirty minutes. She tried getting off the bench only to groan as her legs were sore. She sighed deeply. The day was going bad for her, and it was only  _5:29_.

She heard light footsteps off to her left. Peeking, she saw the figure of a girl. Her hair was tied to a ponytail, said ponytail swishing slightly behind her as she jogged. Clarke guessed the girl was around her age, with brunette hair and the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen. She wasn't sure that they were green, she just had a feeling. Just like how some people have bad feelings about other people once they meet them, but instead of a bad one, Clarke had a good feeling about this girl.  _I haven't even met her yet_ She thought.

 Her phone went off as a message from Octavia came. She looked at it, slightly smiling as she saw a picture of Octavia and Lincoln snuggled up on the couch. The text must've come from Raven as she remembered Octavia had invited her and Anya to a "Double-Date-Sleepover", something she didn't even know existed. Her thoughts were confirmed as another picture from Octavia came, this time Anya and Raven were in the shot, Octavia's eyes opening while Lincoln slept quietly. She smiled as she sent a text to Raven. 

 

_Had fun?_

 Three dots appeared on the screen as Raven was typing.  ** _Hell yeah!  Wish you were here to be that one single girl I can talk with when Octavia, Lincoln and Anya are talking about some game they play._**

 

_Why do I have to be single for you to talk to me?_

 

**_Cause you'll probably be all mushy and ask Anya and Octavia how it is being in a relationship._ **

 

_I already know how it is being in a relationship remember?_

 

**_Yeah but Finn counts as "I only dated you because you were hot" relationship. BTW, he wasn't even hot._ **

 

_YOU DATED HIM!_

 

She closed her phone as Ravens final text was sent.  ** _What? I would remember when i dated an ugly porcupine. See you at school!_**

When she sat up, she almost bumped into the person she was staring at a couple minutes ago. Their eyes both widened as they almost fell onto the ground.

"Im so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Clarke said apologetically. The brunette dusted off her clothes and chuckled a bit as she heard Clarke apologizing. She picked up her water bottle as she leant her hand towards Clarke, motioning for Clarke to accept it. She did.

"Its fine. Lexa." The brunette introduced herself as Clarke sat up. "Clarke." She introduced herself as well.

 Lexa looked at Clarke and handed her water bottle to her. Clarke looked at confusingly. "You look tired. Here, have some of my water."

 Clarke looked at Lexa and at the water bottle, nodding her head 'No'. "No, no please. I can just get some at home!"

 Lexa shook her head, offering the bottle more insistently towards Clarke. "Please, I insist."

 Clarke hesitated, then finally accepted the water bottle and brought it to her lips. The water surged down her throat as she drank the water faster. A minute later, the bottle was empty and Lexa was looking at her amusingly.

 "At home, huh? Seems like you were thirsty enough now to finish mine."

 Clarke's face flushed as she looked at the bottle, shaking it only to hear nothing. 

 "Sorry." She grinned weakly. "I'll make it up to you..?"

 Lexa smiled. "Over water? Here, make it up to me by meeting me here tomorrow. You, Me and the water bottle refilled."

 Clarke nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Meet you here at  _5:00_? And the water bottle of course!"

 Lexa laughed as she walked away, "Goodbye, Clarke."

 She waved, "Bye, Lexa!"

 She stared at the water bottle. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she stared at Lexa's retreating figure. She was gonna enjoy tomorrow's jog.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I am officially Clexa trash.


End file.
